


“If you were a junkie, I'd be your fix.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [2]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Poems, Poetic Jack, Song fic, Troubles with speech, sick mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Two: Jack tells Mark a poem





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's prompt two. The line is from Love it Dissipates by Mother Mother. I'm awful at writing poems but I hope you like it.

Jack wasn't good with words. He would frequently jumble up his sentences and speak too quickly for anyone to actually understand what he way saying. Other times, he'd just completely blank out and stop talking, not able to finish a thought due to not knowing how to explain what he wanted to say.

It was a normal thing.

Most people Jack knew were use to his scattered way of speaking. Others found it annoying. But...there was always one person who would say it was endearing. Jack remembered that conversation. It was probably the best day of his life.

* * *

 Jack stood at the bar counter, chatting casually with Felix. It was the swede’s birthday and all their friends wanted to make it a memorable one. Unfortunately, most of the plans fell through, leading the group to a local bar instead. Felix hadn't minded one bit, saying it was more authentic this way.

The night had been fun, but as it progressed, friends started to pair off: Felix with Marzia, Ken with Mary, Bob with Mandy, etc. It was difficult being the only single one, but most of the time, Jack didn't care too much. Tonight was different.

According to Felix, another guy had been invited, except it seemed like he wasn't going to show up. Jack wasn't sure what kinda ‘friend’ this was if he didn't show up to Felix’ birthday, but according to the blond, he was almost always running late.

In order to soothe his loneliness, Jack tried talking to one of the guys at the bar. His usual ‘a-mile-a-minute’ speech seemed to slowly irritate the guy until he finally excused himself, saying that he ‘needed to pee’. Jack stood a bit dejected, but didn't say anything.

As he took a swig of his beer, he felt someone tap his shoulder. Upon turning around, Jack found himself lost in warm chocolate eyes. Black and red hair framed an attractive face and Jack was in awe. Whoever this man was, he was handcrafted by the gods.

“Sorry to disturb you, but I was just listening in on your conversation. He was kind of an ass for just leaving you there.” The Adonis said. Jack nearly melted. His _voice._ It was enough to turn him into jelly.

Jack realized that he'd been staring awkwardly at the redhead and cleared his throat.

“A-ah, no i’s fine. Didn’ really expect ‘im t’ stay.” He said and blushed. He was jumping and cutting his words off again.

The guy gave him an odd look before grinning.

“The way you talk...it's kinda cute. Like you have so much you wanna say but not enough time.” He commented before blushing himself. “Ah, I'm sorry. That's weird. I didn't mean to come off as weird. I don't even know your name and you don't know mine…”

Jack smiled slowly. Never had anyone said the way he talked was... _cute._ Most were either annoyed and bothered by it, like the guy who'd excused himself earlier, or just straight up ignored it. But this guy…

“I’s okay. M’ name ‘s Jack.” He said, introducing himself. The redhead smiled and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Felix appeared.

“I was looking for you, Jack! Oh, wait. Mark? You're here! What took you so long?” Felix chartered. Jack glanced between Felix and the man who he finally had a name for and grinned to himself. For a night that started out kinda lonely, it seemed like it wouldn't be that way for much longer.

* * *

 The two became close after that night. Jack and Mark were nearly inseparable, and when they officially announced that they were dating and moving in together, no one was truly surprised. Jack had found someone who loved the peculiar way he spoke and Mark had found someone who'd love him through everything.

Someone who'd love him for all his life.

Someone who'd love him regardless of how short his life was.

Within the third month of their relationship, Mark finally told Jack about his sickness. The Irishman had originally been upset, but after a long conversation, he'd calmed down and promised that the two would look into anything and everything to extend the time they had together.

Neither banked on the idea of Mark surviving his illness. They both knew it was hopeless dreaming, and instead worked on trying to make most of the time they had left. During their fifth year of being together, Mark hit critical condition.

It was nearing time, and they both knew it.

* * *

 Jack sat there in the chair next to his bed, watching the labored breaths of the love of his life. In his hands, he held a pad of paper and a pen. On the paper we're words that had been written, scratched out, and rewritten all over again.

Jack wasn't good with words. He wasn't good at coming up with the right ones to express his thoughts, nor able to speak in proper sentences without jumbling what he was trying to say.

Today…today he'd try his best. The words were simple. He'd take his time. He spent hours sitting down at a table thinking over what he wanted to say. The words on the paper weren't perfect, but they were close enough:

  

> _If you were space, I'd be your stars_
> 
> _If you were veins, I'd be the blood that ran through you_
> 
> _If you were a junkie, I'd be your fix_
> 
> _If you were the ocean, I'd be your waves_
> 
> _If you were here forever, I'd always be by your side_


End file.
